


Never Enough (for Mary)

by MelodysMelodies



Series: The Greatest Dad AU [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Historical, Circus DDADDS, Dadsona trying to be smooth, Emma is an amazing seamstress, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Mary does her best, Mary sings, Mat Sella is an instrumental genius, Mutual Pining, Named Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Pining, Robert is hiding a secret, Songfic, Swearing, Val is a Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodysMelodies/pseuds/MelodysMelodies
Summary: “Robert!” hissed someone from behind.Robert turned to see Damien motioning for him to come to him. Joseph stood next to him on his left, with a forced smile on his face, while Percy stood on his right. Grudgingly, Robert went over to them and as soon as he got close enough, they all began to walk to an unknown destination away from the stage.“Where are we going?” asked Robert in annoyance. “I was kinda enjoying the show, y’know.”“It’s Mary,” Damien replied. “She has requested to see us all before she performs.”Robert’s eyebrow lifted. “Is she alright?”“She’s fine! But she wanted to, uh… take a good luck shot with all of us before going backstage.”Robert snickered to himself. Of course she did.-The Christiansen Circus is invited to an event hosted by the Queen of Spain after having risen enough to infamous stardom in the town of Maple Bay. Upon their arrival, however, a deathly sick opera singer leaves a gap in the Queen’s show causing devastation to the Queen’s advisor and Mary gets volunteered to sing in the fallen singer’s stead. But will she be able to pull through well enough to save the night?





	Never Enough (for Mary)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: It should be obvious enough, but I DON’T OWN The Greatest Showman OR THE MUSIC&LYRICS OR ANYTHING ELSE AFFILIATED WITH IT. SAME GOES FOR Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator!!!! 
> 
> ALSO: I just want to make it clear, this series takes some of the plot and music ideas from TGS but has the DDADDS characters, personalities, and their own “scenario twists” (as I call it) with it. So there are no characters from the Greatest Showman in this series!  
> There may be some OOC-ness with some characters, but I will put in a huge effort to make it as close to the characters personalities as possible... This is probably the weirdest form of crossover I’ve ever thought of on my own... so I hope it’s not too weird and becomes less confusing as we go. 
> 
> ANOTHER THING: For those of you wondering who the character Percival/Perce/Percy is- it's just the name I decided to give the Dadsona. Also- this is not beta'd, so I apologize now for typos or grammar mistakes.
> 
> THAT BEING SAID: Enjoy the show!

The stage was crowded with dancing ballerinas, which made Robert feel incredibly exhilarated from backstage in spite of himself. The show had started nearly fifteen minutes ago which was a huge deal since thirty minutes before the show even started, it was looking like the show was going to have to be cancelled. Robert hadn't been intimate with the details (since he didn't care much until Mary had suddenly become involved) but from what it sounded like, the opera singer suddenly had a fierce fit of food poisoning. 

This, coupled with the fact that the singer had to go up and since in about an hour, freaked out the Queen's advisor who had promptly begun to throw himself across walls wailing about how he was doomed to be fired.  The opera singer was supposed to be the star of the show.  Robert felt like if God were real, then this was clear proof of His existence since he was trying to find every excuse he could think of to get the group not to come to this stupid show in the first place. But of course, Joseph wanted to know why and Robert couldn't give a legitimate enough reason... so here they were.  


Robert was itching to leave and the opera singer getting ill and risking canceling the show had put him in a giddy mood. He even had joked with Mary that she should sing something that she and Mat were writing together because that was how happy he was. Fortunately enough, such a joke made Mary laugh at the time. 

Unfortunately enough Joseph had eavesdropped, opened his stupid mouth, and repeated what Robert said loud enough for the Queen's advisor to hear. 

And so, here they all were still. The show going on with Mary taking the place of the opera singer. 

Peering past the hot stage lights, Robert could see all of the familiar faces of his friends from the circus in the audience with smiles on their faces. Just above them, in her own private box, sat the Queen of Spain with her guards and her large dog, Duchess Cordelia. The Queen... she had her face covered with a black and red feathered fan. An interesting touch with her outfit, Robert supposed. But if she was who he thought she was... then he was in a lot of hot water.  


A loud sneeze caught Robert's attention and he lowered his gaze to see Lucien miserably holding Ernest’s handkerchief over his nose, slumped slightly in his seat to hide the occasional tremors in his shoulders due to the fits of sneezes he was falling prey to. Ernest was clearly getting a kick out of it, doing his best to smother all of his giggles with the back of his hand, much to his father's (and other audience members') chagrin.  


“Rob! _Robert_!” hissed someone from behind.  
  
Robert turned to see Damien standing far off, motioning for him to come to him. Joseph stood next to him on his left, with a forced smile on his face, while Percy stood on his right. Grudgingly, Robert went over to them and as soon as he got close enough, they all began to walk to an unknown destination away from the stage.  
  
“Where are we going?” asked Robert in annoyance. “I was kinda enjoying the show, y’know.” At least that much was true. The ballerinas dancing about on the stage reminded him of the time when he took his own little girl to ballet lessons... It was a short-lived hobby, but it was one that Robert had enjoyed while it had lasted.  
  
“It’s Mary,” Damien replied quickly. He appeared nervous, as he kept fussing with a loose button on the sleeve of his coat. “She has politely requested to see us all before she goes out to perform.”  
  
Robert’s eyebrow lifted, unsure of if that was a good thing or a bad thing. “Is she alright?” he asked with genuine worry.  
  
“She’s fine! But she wanted to, uh…" Damien looked away, slightly abashed. "She wanted to take a good luck shot with all of us before going backstage.”  
  
Robert snickered to himself. Of course she did. As Damien and Percy began to discuss whether or not drinking before performing was a good idea, Robert kept an eye on Joseph.  Joseph had said nothing since they started for Mary’s dressing room, not that Robert had minded anyway. Although he did wish for Joseph to keep up with the group, since Robert didn't trust Joseph walking behind him. 

After what felt like the longest walk of his life, they all made it to Mary's dressing room. It was quiet, save for the distant music coming from the orchestra in the actual theater. Percy rapped his knuckles gently against the door. A moment passed and the door flew open to reveal Mary’s assigned seamstress. 

“Oh! Hey, Emma," Percy greeted in surprise. "Is... is Mary in there?” 

Emma… one of Amanda’s friends, if Percy remembered correctly. Although he wasn’t confident enough to determine if she was the one with the last name that started with a P or a R. 

“She is, sir,” Emma nodded, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “I managed to tailor the waist to her measurements and get all of the jewelry in the skirt and train just like the Queen's advisor wanted me to…” 

The door swung open the rest of the way, revealing Mary standing in front of a large mirror with her back to them. Robert felt his throat tighten as Percy’s mouth dropped open in astonishment. Damien was the first to speak, his face flushed in excitement. 

“My dear Mary!” Damien gasped, beaming happily. He walked into the room, his hands lifted up. 

Mary turned slowly, frowning. She looked incredible. The ballgown dress fit her like a glove, white and glittering with diamonds having been sewn into the thick material of the skirt. The corset of the dress glittered gray and white with even more jewels sewn into it, and had a sash tied firmly around the waistline, set with a big bow in the back. Accompanying it was a white cardigan with elbow-length sleeves. 

Wordlessly, she put her hands in Damien’s and he took a small step back to get an even better look at her outfit. 

“It was a hassle putting in the diamonds, but I made it work,” Emma said out loud, crossing her arms. “The tailoring was super easy since Mary's _way_ skinnier than the other singer. If the Queen's advisor doesn’t give me a raise after I managed to pull of something amazing like this, then I’ll-” 

“Hey kid, wasn’t someone looking for you to help with a tutu somewhere?” Mary questioned dismissively. Mary was definitely taking out her nervous aggression, which tipped Robert off even more to the fact that she was scared. 

Emma rolled her eyes. “I was just leaving anyway. Good luck with the song, Miss Mary.” She skirted around Percy, went in between Joseph and Robert, and walked off down the hall. 

The rest of the men stepped into the room and closed the door for proper privacy.   


“Christ, Mary,” Robert commented, tears welling up in his eyes, “you look like… like…” 

“A painted whore?” offered Mary with a sarcastic smile. 

“A _goddess_ ,” Damien gushed. “Such a beautiful gown not only enhances your already stunning figure, but it compliments your elegance as well!” 

Mary looked like she wanted to contest against his praises and flattery, but Robert couldn’t let her. 

“He’s right,” he agreed. “Mary, you… you make an old man like me wanna cry.” 

Mary’s smile fell into a more serious look when she turned her gaze towards Robert’s direction and Percy watched the sudden shift interaction like one would a ping pong tournament. Of course, Robert suddenly realized, Joseph was still in the room. Behind him. He had just been so quiet that Robert had forgotten...

“Well,” Mary said, struggling to keep her voice even, “I suppose it’s nice that someone thinks so.” She lifted her chin a little higher and it was then that Robert also noticed that her hair had been pulled up into a loose bun, something that was both unusual and unfamiliar to him. Glittering earrings dangled and caught against the light, including the tiny diamond studs that adorned her hair. 

Percy stepped in closer to Damien, placing his hand on Damien’s lower back. “The Queen doesn’t disappoint with her outfits, most assuredly,” Percy commented, nodding in approval. “What are you singing tonight?” 

“Something Mat and I co-wrote together,” replied Mary, her eyes never lifting from where Joseph was. “I wrote the lyrics, Mat wrote the music to accompany it. He’ll be on piano tonight, so keep an eye out for him in the orchestra pit.” 

“Of course,” Percy assured, nervously glancing at Joseph. "You both have all of our support..."  


“Well, Joseph?" prodded Mary. "Aren’t you going to say anything before I go out?” 

Everyone turned to look to Joseph, but Robert simply continued to stare at Mary. He didn't care to know what Joseph's problem was and he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of having his attention or worry.  


“Good luck, dearest. I know you'll be amazing out there,” was all Joseph could muster. Turning sharply, he left the dressing room. 

Robert’s eyes closed, his jaw clenching in disappointment. Of course Joseph couldn’t be happy for Mary moments before one of the biggest moments of her life. Mary didn’t look as upset as Damien did when Robert re-opened his eyes, but Percy looked slightly panicked. 

“Sh-should I go after him?” he asked. 

“No,” everyone replied in unison. 

Mary sighed and gestured towards a silver tray that held glass cups and a large bottle. Robert took the cue and walked over to it. Pulling the cork from the neck of the dark green bottle, he sniffed the opening to get a hint of what was within it. 

“Whiskey!” Robert said cheerfully.  


“Of course,” Mary snorted, rolling her eyes. “Just because I look prim and proper doesn’t mean that my taste for good alcohol has completely gone.” 

Robert began to fill the cups, keeping the amount in each at a low level. “Normally I would give more,” Robert explained as he passed out a cup to each person, “but since I know we’ll be celebrating with more alcohol later, let’s just consider this a taster.” He raised his glass to Mary and everyone else followed suit. 

“To Mary!” Percy said cheerfully. “May the debut of your new song promote the show for what it is, lift up the spirits of the rest of our performers, and make everyone smile!” 

“To Mary,” followed Damien. “May your enchanting voice instill within every individual in the room with awe… and may this promising turn of events reveal to the Queen and her other rich friends in the audience that those who are not considered ‘equal’ are, in actuality, worth so much more.” 

Mary nodded to both Percy and Damien in thanks, her smile uncomfortable but polite. At last, all eyes went to Robert. His hands was partially trembling, from what Percy could see, and Robert sucked in a deep breath of air. 

“To Mary,” Robert spoke, his voice deeper than before. “Let this song show everyone who you truly are- tough but kind, beautiful but rough, tame… and wild.” 

Mary’s eyes were glistening with tears and she lifted her glass a little higher. “Cheers.” 

Everyone drank their shot down just in time for the stagehand to knock at the door. 

“Mrs. Christiansen! One minute to stage!” spoke the muffled voice.  


Mary let out a small sigh. “Guess I’d better get going.” She handed off her glass to Damien, giving him a small pinch on the cheek and making a playful face. “Keep it sleazy, boys,” she joked as she walked out of the room. 

Damien and Percy set down the empty glasses on the tray, Damien touching the top of Percy’s hand lightly to get his attention. “Shall we head back to our seats? I do hope Lucien hasn’t gotten into any trouble…” 

“Yeah, of course,” Percy agreed. “It’d be good to check up on Amanda, too. Hey, Robert, you comin’ with us?” 

Robert ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. “Nah, I think I’ll stay backstage to make sure Mary gets back to her room alright after she performs. Knowing her, she’ll be surrounded by fans once when she’s done.” 

Damien looked touched. “That’s… really nice of you to do, Robert.” 

Robert shrugged it off. Damien and Percy left the room quickly to get to their seats. Not a moment after they left, Robert took up the whiskey bottle in his hand and poured himself another drink- this time with much more alcohol in it than before. He knocked it back with ease, slamming the empty glass on the tray loudly and wagged his head like a dog would after a cold shower. 

“It’s go time,” he muttered to himself. Robert quickly went back to his place backstage just in time to see Mary walking out on her own into the lights. 

The audience slowly began to applaud and Robert craned his neck to take all of their expressions in. The people they knew from the circus, of course, were cheering for Mary before as she took her place in the center of the stage. Her smile was bright, probably the brightest he had ever seen, and she bowed once before looking to Mat in the pit. When the applause died down Robert could see the judgmental stares of the noblemen and women, some even leaning over to whisper to the person next to them. It was clear that this was not going to be an easy performance.  


_ Rude,  _ Robert thought to himself with a frown,  _ and the music hasn’t even started yet.  _

Mat took his cue from Mary once she was in position and began to play the introduction. Mary was looking into the crowd nervously, spotting Damien and Percy just in time to see them sitting down to watch. Just above them sat the Queen, her face covered by the fluffy feathers of her red and black-colored fan. Mary gulped.  


The piano introduction was short, but sweet. Mat looked to Mary and nodded, waiting now for her to take her cue and begin. Her ruby red lips parted and she started singing, softly. 

“ _I'm trying to hold my breath_.” She took in a deeper breath, her lips trembling in nervousness as her eyes continued to take in just how many people were in the audience. “ _Let it stay this way… Can't let this moment end. You set off a dream with me..._ ” 

From the opposite wing of where Robert stood, Joseph appeared. From what Robert could see with his poor eyesight, Joseph wasn’t even looking at Mary… but Robert knew it was probably the alcohol thinking that. 

“ _Getting louder now, can you hear it echoing_?” In the pause of the next line of music, Mary’s hand slowly lifted up, as if holding it out to the crowd. “ _Take my hand. Will you share this with me?”_ Her lifted hand moved to her heart tenderly. “ _'Cause, darling, without you…_ ” she tilted her head away, catching glimpse of Robert from the wing. He nodded in encouragement to her and she turned back to the crowd, shoulders set with renewed spirit. 

_“All the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough_ ,” she shook her head as she sang, her voice growing stronger with each phrase, “ _never be enough. Towers of gold are still too little. These hands_ -” she lifted both of her hands to show them to her audience- “ _could hold the world but it'll never be enough, never be enough for me!”_

As Mary continued to sing her heart out with the chorus, Robert could see Joseph’s look of clear amazement and heartbreaking fondness. Despite the fact that he looked enraptured by her, Joseph’s gaze slid away from her once more to look to Robert. Robert turned his gaze away before their eyes could meet and settled for staring into the audience. 

Damien had tears streaming down his cheeks already, unsurprisingly, and Robert could see that Percy noticed when Damien started to noticeably sniffle. Unthinkingly, Percy took the chance to slide his hand into Damien’s so as to provide comfort. Damien looked down in surprise, then to Percy. Percy kept his gaze on Mary as she sang, trying to make it seem like a smooth move. Robert scoffed to himself at the amateur move, but Damien seemed to appreciate the gesture. 

They were idiots, Robert told himself, but… they were idiots clearly meant for each other. Robert’s eyes were then drawn upward to see the Queen  _ move  _ for the first time that night since she sat. She leaned forward, fan still covering her face. Robert looked back to Mary. She hadn’t noticed, as she seemed… otherwise preoccupied. And not by the music. 

Mary’s head turned ever-so slightly... in Joseph's direction. A bold move, done with such a purpose that made it too obvious as to what she was doing to be real. 

“ _All the shine of a thousand spotlights_ -“ once more her hands stretched up and jerked away from her, the spotlights flaring with her movement and her lyrics- “ _all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough! Never be enough!”_

Joseph’s eyes watered and Robert suddenly remembered- Mary wrote the lyrics. She wrote the lyrics about… about...

“ _Towers of gold are still too little, these hands could hold the world but it'll never be enough!_ ” Mary shook her head, turning away from him and stepping more into the stage. “ _Never be enough- For me_!” Her hands fell to her sides, shoulders hunched slightly as she now completely began to sing her heart out." _Never, never!"  
_

This was the Mary Robert had grown to know and love. This was the Mary Joseph had intentionally withdrawn from. And, in kind, this is the Mary that was through with being unfulfilled- stepping out into unfamiliar waters in desperation to be revived from her never ending slump. 

The music was clearly coming to its climax, amping up more and more with every passing “ _never enough, never, never_ ” Mary sang. As it finally came down to the last few strains of the chorus, the Queen abruptly stood out of her seat, coming close to the railing of the balcony to stare down at Mary. Her fan was at her side, revealing her tan skin and the beauty mark that Robert knew all too well.  


Such a sudden movement caught Mary by surprise and she froze, terrified. The dim lights within the audience somehow illuminated the Queen’s face and Robert drew himself sharply away from where he was watching.

_ Shit... shit!  
_

Out of the corner of Robert’s eye, he could see Joseph’s head sharply turn in his direction. Panic began to spread through Robert like the feeling of hundred of knives dragging over every vein in his body. He had to get out, had to leave. And so he fled. He ran as fast as he could until he found the nearest exit. Sliding to a stop in front of it, Robert tensed. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to leave just because his daughter...? 

Robert heard Mary’s voice softly sing that last “for me” and his body began to move on autopilot. When he burst out the back doors of the theater, he could hear the roar of the applause coming from the audience within. Robert didn’t stop running until he made it back to his house, throwing himself inside, and locking the door behind him.

Meanwhile back at the theater, Mary was peering into the wing Robert had quickly vacated. She knew something was wrong and now understood why Robert didn’t want their circus group coming to the Queen’s show and her after-party. 

“Mary?” 

Mary looked to her left. 

Joseph was now standing there on the stage with her, his hand extended towards her. The audience was roaring with applause, her friends doing their best to make sure they were the loudest cheerers, but Mary had hardly done anything to acknowledge them. She could have cared less for them, sadly enough. Mary wanted to know where Robert went... 

"Mary, darling, aren't you going to bow?" asked Joseph, trying his best to speak over the crowds cheers. 

Mary sighed. Although she had originally wanted Robert with her giving the final bow of the night… Mary supposed that given the circumstances, she’d have to deal with second best once again. Placing her hand in Joseph’s, she turned to the audience with a big smile and bowed. Several roses were tossed at her feet, surprisingly, and she bowed again. Joseph kissed her hand sweetly and walked her off of the stage and into the wings. 

The show was over, but the night was only beginning.  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I confess that I haven't seen The Greatest Showman yet (which really blows, I know). The last time I actively tried to see it, the theater was sold out for the entire day and it was my only day off... But I have been obsessively listening to the soundtrack and upon hearing the track "Never Enough", I could just see Mary from DDADDS singing this in my head. It just fits her perfectly in a really awesomely heartbreaking way. So I wrote this little fic just to get it out of my system. Was it worth it? Totally.


End file.
